Sorrow
by Thatmusicalauthor
Summary: 17 year old Percy suffers through Goode High School For Performing Arts with his best friends Nico, Thalia, and Grover. When a certain blond girl arrives to Goode High, He falls in love. But, you know what they say, all good things come to an end.(Terrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl

_Sorrow: A feeling of deep distress caused by loss,_

_disappointment, or other misfortune suffered by oneself or others_

"BOYS! Get up! School starts in 30 minutes!" Paul Blofis yelled from downstairs. Triton jumped off the top bunk, barely missing Percy's face. Percy groaned "Triton, I told you not to do that! You could squish my face one day!"

"Sorry!" Triton called from the bathroom down the hall. They both shared a room although Triton was 5 years older. Triton worked at the school with their step-dad, Paul, who was also an English teacher. Percy got up and put on a light gray v-neck, with black skinny jeans and dark blue converse. Percy loved his converse. They were the last thing his dad gave him before he died in a plane crash.

He still had nightmares about his dad dying. He would see him clinging to his chair as the plane went down. Then before it would crash, everything would go black. His dream would shift to old memories of him and his dad that always made him wake up bawling his eyes out, yelling for his dad.

Back in reality, Percy galloped down the stairs to see his mom fixing Paul's bowtie. Both were wearing large grins on their faces, like teenagers in love. The sight made Percy smile. He was glad his mom found another good, nice, caring man. Then Percy realized that he wouldn't find a love like that. Who would like someone with messy black hair and ugly sea-green eyes, he thought, maybe that's Luke and his friends bully me.

"Good morning, Percy. Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" His mom, Sally, asked. "Sorry, Sally. We have to get going or we're all going to be late." Paul said. "Come on, Triton!" Paul and Percy yelled out simultaneously. Sally chuckled at their antics. Triton came running down the stairs and sprinted out the door yelling "BYE!" in his navy blue suit and red tie. Paul pecked Sally on the cheek before following Triton in pursuit. Percy gave Sally a hug. "Try not to have another one. You haven't had one in a year and that's a really good milestone." She said pulling away from the hug.

"I'll try not to mom. Now we gotta go. Love you." Percy said walking out. He staring walking to the car with his green backpack and started thinking. Mom's been looking tired lately, he thought, wonder what's wrong? He secretly hoped his mom was pregnant because he'd always wanted to be an older brother. He stepped into the blue Prius and immediately Paul slammed the gas pedal. He muttered over and over again "We're gonna be late, we're gonna be late." Percy shut his eyes and took a nap to keep from worrying about crashing.

They ended up making it to school with 10 minutes to spare. Paul and Triton ran into the school to go get ready for class. What school do they go to you say? Well they go to Goode High School For Performing Arts, of course. Percy went to go look for his friends. He finally found them by the courtyard at the back of the school. He now had 6 minutes to spare. Percy wouldn't call his 3 friends weird but everyone else that knew their little clique thought they were. First there was Thalia. She was mean to their bullies and everyone else she felt uneasy about but other than that she was a great, funny, caring, friend. She had electric blue eyes and black hair. Then there was Nico. He was quiet but not shy. He was kind of a troublemaker like Percy. He was nice, funny, and had a major crush on Thalia. He had unnatural black irises and similar hair to Percy. And last but not least, Grover. He was a softy. He hated when people littered, chopped trees, and hurt animals. He had dark green eyes and curly red hair. They all stood up when they saw Percy.

"Perrrcyy!" Grover bleated. Percy swore he thought Grover was half goat, half human. He ran towards them and greeted them. "Hey, guys." Percy said. "Hey." They said back simultaneously. They stayed away from everyone for the rest of the 6 minutes, talking about where they're going to meet up for Christmas next week. The bell cut off everyone's conversation and ran inside like ants. Thankfully they didn't encounter anything with Luke because that would've been bad. They arrived music class 3 minutes early (10 minute passing period). Percy, Nico, Thalia all sing in that class but Grover played the reed pipes. He was really bad at it too and that was one of the many reasons he was bullied.

After the bell rang, Ms. Muse started going over their Christmas break project when all of a sudden the door sprang open. "oh gods" Percy muttered. At the door stood a tall blond girl who was slightly panting. Percy thought she was gorgeous. Especially her eyes. They were stormy gray and looked out of place but Percy thought they made her look even more beautiful. Wait, he thought, You don't even know who she is for Zeus' sake! She walked in awkwardly and stared at Percy like the way he was staring at her. Ms. Muse cleared her throat. "And who would you be?" The mysterious girl looked at the teacher and said "Oh! Um… I'm new here. And sorry I'm late." She said. "Well, welcome to Goode Ms. New Here! But I'm to sorry to say that you're going to have consequences for being," Ms. Muse looked at her watch. "12 minutes late. So your punishment will to either singing a song in front of everyone or detention for today." The blond girl gulped and said "I'll sing." She walked to the mini stage our classroom had and started playing the piano.

(Human By: Christina Perri)

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

Until I've had enough

Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human, yeah

When she finished singing, everybody started at her like she was the 8th wonder of the world. "Well, that was amazing. Now that we know you can sing, you can go sit. Anyway, back to the project…" All the boys pleaded with her to sit next to them while their girlfriends glared at them and her. Percy lost all hope of her sitting next to him and his friends and looked down at his shoes. He suddenly felt a presence appear next to him and he looked up to find blondie grinning at him and every guy in class glaring at him.

"Hi" She said with her angelic voice. "Hi" Percy replied. He was surprised his voice didn't crack. "I-I'm Percy Jackson" He spoke to soon. She just smiled at him and said "Annabeth Chase" She said. They shook hands and Percy swore he felt something as soon as their hands made contact. They pulled away and Percy felt his face grow hot.

Oh great, Percy thought, I think I'm falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy's Aggresive Blackouts

**(AN): Hi Welcome to my story Sorrow. I hoped you enjoyed chapter one. I spent 2 hours trying to figure out how to even publish the story. Oh and I got my first review! YAY! I gave them a cookie. In case you wanted to know I'll be updating fast most of the time because I've wanting to write this story for a while but never found the courage to. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read (by the way there's a perks of being a wallflower reference)**

**Song of the day: I'm Gonna Show You Crazy By: Bebe Rexha**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Chapter 2: Percy's Aggressive Blackouts

She thought he was cute. Annabeth loved the way he blushed when their hands touched. But there was something to him. Something in his eyes told her that he'd break any moment. She immediately knew she wanted to be friends with him. Before all of this everything was complicated. Her mom left her when she was 5 years old. Her dad, 10 years later, re-married a woman named Helen, who we found out had two kids. Matthew and Bobby are their names.

Helen was another woman who ended up leaving her dad. But the worst thing was that she left Matthew and Bobby behind. They were only 10 when she left 2 years ago. Now Annabeth is 17 and her "brothers" are both 12. The saddest thing to Annabeth was her dad crying. She once saw him crying when they were watching a movie where the wife left the husband. He was frank with Annabeth and told her that he didn't want her to tell Matthew and Bobby that he cries because he doesn't want them to worry about "daddy" crying.

When she got the guts to ask her dad if she can go to Goode, he had said yes (obviously) and she was ecstatic. She always wanted to be a singer. Now here she was listening to Percy and completely ignoring Ms. Muse (Percy told her the name of the teacher). "So, those are my friends. Nico, the goth, Thalia, the punk, and Grover, the softie. Annabeth laughed. "Interesting group of friends." She said. Percy just smiled at her. "Yeah. Nico has a crush on Thalia, so if you join our clique, don't worry about their constant flirting." Percy informed.

"Should be fun" Annabeth replied

[PAGE BREAK]

Percy was asked to show Annabeth around. "So, your name's not 'New Here'?" Nico asked. Annabeth laughed. A noise Percy would never get over. "No. It's Annabeth." Nico nodded. Percy glanced to the right and expected Grover to be there but saw no one. "Uh…Guys where's Grover?" Percy questioned. They started looking around for him. Then in the distance, Percy heard something being slammed against the lockers. Realization hit Percy. He sprinted towards the sound and saw scrawny little Grover being pushed back and forth against the lockers. "HEY!" Percy exclaimed. Luke and his friends, Ethan Nakamura and Dylan Richards, were bullying Grover again. "Hey, look who's here to save the day!" Luke taunted

"Just let him go puke." Thalia said dangerously quiet. Nico had a hard scowl etched on his face and even Annabeth looked dangerous. Her eyes started hard and cold at the bullies. "Look, I don't know who you are, but leave Grover alone." Luke seemed to just realize she was there and looked at her. "Well, because you said it so nicely…" Luke grabbed Grover by the underarms and threw him towards them on the ground.

"Oof!" Grover landed on the ground with a sickening crack. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth ran towards him and started waking him up. Percy stood there, staring at Grover's lifeless body and then staring back at the laughing jerks. "Why are you just standing there, dumbass!" Ethan insulted. And then Percy saw darkness.

[PAGE BREAK]

He only remembers the screaming and the blood.

_"__PERCY!" He heard Annabeth but chose to ignore her_

_He kept pounding on their faces. Over and over again._

"so much blood…" Percy murmured.

_"__PLEASE! STOP! IT HURT'S!" Luke yelled_

_"__PERCY! STOP!" Annabeth was desperately trying to get him to stop killing them._

"Annabeth…she probably hates me…"

_"__percy…please…I'm sorry…" Luke said weakly almost passing out_

_He didn't stop not until the principle came._

_"__PERCY JACKSON!" Screamed the principle._

Now he was here in the front office waiting. Waiting for the principle to come and give him his punishment. He promised his mom he wouldn't have another blackout but… Luke, Ethan, and Dylan made him angry for what they'd done. Percy's hands were red with his and their blood. His knuckles were blue and purple from bruising. After 10 more minutes of waiting, Triton ran inside. " Woah, little brother. Are you okay?" He asked. Percy stayed silent. She hates me, he thought, probably thinks I'm a freak who lost his temper. "Hey I talked to the principle. He said you're off the hook this time but next time you're gonna get suspended like Luke, Ethan, and Dylan." Triton rambled. Percy stood "I wanna go home" Percy said in a sad and scared tone. "Ok." Triton simply said. And then they headed home together, with Percy still worried about Annabeth hating him.


	3. Percy's Dad

**(AN): Hey there! Okay, DON'T SKIP THIS AND HEAD STRAIGHT TO THE STORY! First, I'm going to make some improvements. Okay, I'll start off with Percy and his blackouts. Percy didn't get into much trouble for almost killing Luke and his friends. So I'm going to suspend Percy. And for the songs that I'm going to play later on in the story, I'm not going to write them out (copyright reasons). I'm going to write the title of the song they're singing and you can look them up if you want. Also I'll make this chapter longer than 1,000 words. Oh and Percy's specialty is singing and playing instruments if that's what you meant CallToMuster. Okay, on with the story!**

**Song of the day: Masterpiece By: Jessie J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3: Percy's Dad

Triton lied. Percy got suspended after all. All week. Meaning he was going to miss the last week of school before Christmas break. He hadn't heard from Annabeth. It was Friday and she hadn't visited him. The rest of the gang did. Thalia said that Annabeth is just busy, but Percy still believes that she (Annabeth) is scared of him. Nico said that Luke and his friends came back today (Friday). He said "They look like shit."

Afterschool, Percy didn't expect a fourth person to come visit him. Percy immediately took his feet off the coffee table sat up straighter. "H-hey, Annabeth." Percy gulped. "How's it going?" He asked. She gave him a fake smile that made Percy frown. "Good." She said. She took a seat farthest away from Percy. Great, Percy thought, she is scared of me. Everyone else took a seat and they sat there. The T.V. blasted the SpongeBob theme song.

The awkward quietness made their ADHD act up. Thalia and Annabeth started tapping their fingers on the couch fabric. While the guys tapped their feet on the ground. After Percy had enough, he stood up so fast he scared everyone. "Annabeth, can I talk to you for a second?" Percy didn't know where his sudden courage came from but he just rolled with it. All eyes shifted to Annabeth. Percy couldn't tell if she was scared to go somewhere alone with him because she had an amazing poker face. She stood up and gulped. "Sure."

[PAGE BREAK]

Annabeth was terrified **(AN: Mark Of Athena Reference)**. She didn't know if she could even look at him without seeing him beating Luke up. She was hesitant about going to go visit him but she hated not knowing things and she didn't know what happened to Percy. They walked upstairs to his room. Thalia had told her that Triton and Percy shared a room. If Thalia hadn't told her that, then Annabeth would've been confused to see a bunk bed in his room. After Thalia started to get to know Annabeth, they started getting along. Now they were inseparable.

Percy pulled Annabeth out of her train of thoughts when he asked her, "Why are you scared?" He was staring at her with those sea-green eyes Annabeth loved. Wait, Annabeth thought, _loved? _I don't love Percy. She took a deep breath and said, "It's just… you scared me. And I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to know what's wrong. So I'll just say it. What's wrong?" Percy looked at her for a long time before sitting down on the bottom bed. "It's complicated and a really long story." He said. Annabeth gathered up all of her courage and sat next to him. "I have time."

"Well… when I was 10, my dad… died in a plane crash. He was coming back from the Caribbean after a 2 week long business trip. He called us before he got on the plane…"

_Sally, Percy, and Triton were eating at the table when the phone rang. Sally got up to answer it, "Hello?" She said. "Hey, Sally! I called to tell you some good news!" Poseidon, Percy's father, said. Sally gasped in excitement. "Poseidon! Oh my gods! I haven't heard from you in days! Can I put you on speaker for the kids?" She asked. "Sure." Sally put it on speaker and said, "Guys, its daddy!" 10 year old Percy exclaimed "Hi daddy!" while 15 year old Triton said, "Hey dad."_

_"__Hey guys! I have two good things to tell you." He stated. "First good news is that I'm heading home! And also that when I get home, I'm going on a 3 week vacation to Hawaii with you guys!" Percy and Triton were screaming "YES!" while Sally was smiling really wide. Poseidon chuckled. "Alright I have to go guys. I'm getting on the plane. Love y'all!" He said before he hung up to his very excited family._

"I still remember his last call. It was while the plane was crashing."

_The phone rang at 10 o' clock. Sally ran downstairs and saw Percy watching t.v. and Triton on his phone. "Oh don't get up, I'll get it." Sally said sarcastically. "Hello?" She asked. She heard loud beeping and screaming people in the background. "Hello…hello…who is this?" She said in a panicked voice. Percy and Triton looked up at her, with concerned looks on their faces. "Sally…my love…I'm so sorry…please, tell the kids I love them…" Poseidon said weakly. Sally then knew what was happening. She choked back a sob. "Poseidon…no!" She yelled. Triton and Percy were afraid because she was crying and yelling their dad's name._

_"__Let me talk to the kids…" Sally heard the flight attendants, telling the passengers to calm down. She gave the phone to Triton. She heard muttering over the phone and then Triton gave the phone to Percy. Triton looked like he wanted to cry but didn't._

"I still remember what he said to me."

_"__Percy."_

_"__Dad?"_

_"__Hey, little guy. Listen…I love you. Did you know that?"_

_"__Yeah…What's wrong dad?"_

_"__Can you promise me something Perce?"_

_"__Of course."_

_"__Promise me you'll find a nice girl. Like your mom. Promise me, you'll treat her like a lady should be treated, okay? Can you promise me that?"_

_Percy could hear the sadness in his dad voice. As if he was crying._

_"__Okay."_

_"__Thank you son…" Poseidon gasped and more rapid beeping was followed._

_"__I LOVE YO-"_

_The phone was cut off._

_"__Dad? Dad?! No!" Percy threw the phone and fell to his knees._

_He was then surrounded by his family in group hug as they all cried for the loss of Poseidon Jackson_

"I was so emotionally scarred that when I get really angry, I have these blackouts and I lose control over my body." Annabeth was crying and so was Percy. He always does when he tells that story. "I'm so sorry Percy." She said. Percy nodded and said, "The older I got, the more we would fight." Annabeth put her hand on top of his, "Let's not talk about sad things any more okay?" Percy chuckled. "Okay." Percy looked at Annabeth. Her startling gray eyes were glazed with tears and her princess curls were framing her face. Percy felt himself leaning closer.

He could feel her breath on his lips. When their lips were just a millimeter apart, the doorbell rang. Both sprang apart. "PERCY! THE DOOR!" Thalia yelled from downstairs. Annabeth sniffed and wiped her tears free from her face. She cleared her throat. "We should go back."

"Yeah, let's go."

Percy followed Annabeth and mentally cursed at Thalia for stopping him from kissing Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going straight to the story.**

**Song of the day: I Like It By We The Kings**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: Initiations, Camps, And Kisses

Percy opened the door to see his mom standing there with loads of groceries in her hands. Percy helped her carry some to the kitchen while Annabeth closed the door. "Hey, guys! Who might this be?" Sally said as she and Percy walked back into the living room. "Mom, this is Annabeth Chase, our new addition to the group." Percy informed. Annabeth smiled at her and held out her hand. Sally shook her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Percy's mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Blofis. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"So I've heard." She turned to Percy. "Have you initiated her yet?" Percy shook his head. "Okay, I'll turn off the lights." Sally said. Annabeth had a confused look her face while everyone else were wearing grins. "This should be fun." And everything went dark

[PAGE BREAK]

Annabeth was never afraid of the dark but because she didn't know what was happening, she was terrified. She stood there waiting for the lights to turn back on. She heard their feet shuffling and furniture moving. All of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed her forearms. She screamed. "AHHH!" The pair of hands kept her from moving. "Shh! Annabeth, calm down it's just me." Annabeth felt herself relax. "Percy! You scared the crap out of me!" She moved back slightly back and her back met his chest, indicating that he was behind her.

"Sorry. Let's go." Percy held her arms tighter and led her through the dark house. They went to a room that was lit with red candles and there stood Grover, Nico, and Thalia in brown cloaks. Percy let her go and put on the cloak that Nico was holding out for him. "Guys? What's going on?" Annabeth asked curiously. "Initiation." Grover simply said as he handed out small leather books. Percy cleared his throat and opened the book. "Repeat after me: I, say your name,"

"Wait, I don't even know what's happening! Wh-"

"Annabeth, just repeat after Percy and we'll tell you what's happening. Don't worry were not going to sacrifice you to the devil or anything like that." Thalia reassured her. Annabeth sighed, "Fine. I, Annabeth Chase…"

[PAGE BREAK]

"Congratulations Annabeth, you're in the group! We like to call ourselves the Demigods." Percy said as he finished his initiation speech. The lights turned on to reveal his mom by the light switch. Grover blew out the candles while they congratulated Annabeth. Percy gave Annabeth a hug while she laughed. She smelled like lemons. Percy loved that smell. When they let go, everyone was looking at them with they're eyebrows raised. "What?" Percy asked. "Well, you guys have been hugging for like 3 minutes." Nico answered. They both blushed. "Aww, leave them alone. Come on. I'll make you guys some blue cookies." Sally said.

When they got to the living room, Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other. They sat so close that a piece of paper wouldn't even fit in between them. Percy turned on the tv. He wasn't paying attention though. He was thinking about Annabeth. He loved her princess curls, her gray eyes, her laugh, and her personality. She'd never fall for me, Percy thought, might as well give up. It took him a while to realize that he was tugging softly on her hair. She was smiling and staring at the tv but he could she was smiling because he was playing with her hair. Sally got out of the kitchen and said, "Cookies anyone? If you do want some they're in the kitchen and Percy, please, just this once, try not to get crumbs on the floor." Sally walked back into the kitchen. They all got up and went to the kitchen except Percy and Annabeth. "What's wrong?" Percy asked. "I forgot to tell you that for the Christmas project, you have to be in partners." Annabeth said.

"Who's my partner?"

"Me."

"Really? That's great! So…we have to sing a duet together?" (The project was to write a song over the break and sing it when they get back). "Yeah. So where should we go to write it?" Annabeth said. Percy thought about the place where he goes to cool down and relax. "I have a place in mind."

"Okay, cool. It's a date."

[PAGE BREAK]

"So… you're going to out with this guy for a project?" Fredrick Chase asked his daughter. "Yes dad." Annabeth said for millionth time. "Why do you keep on asking?"

"Well…I just want to make sure that you're not going out with a random guy you met on the internet who might be 40 years old." He said. Annabeth was getting ready for her and Percy's "study date" while her dad was following her around asking her questions. She heard Booby and Matthew yelling at something downstairs. "I already told you dad. I'm going out with a guy I met at school so don't worry. He's a nice person. And he's also my age." She explained while she searched for her favorite shirt.

"So, you are going on a date?" He asked while holding up the shirt she'd been searching for. Annabeth took it from him. "First of all, thanks, and second of all, it's not a date!" She yelled in exasperation. She sighed, "Percy doesn't think of me that way." She sat on her bed miserably. Fredrick sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's just…I like Percy and we almost kissed yesterday. But I don't think he likes me back." She explained. "Why don't you think he likes you?"

"Because he could have anyone he wants…so why would he choose me?"

"Annabeth, I felt the same way about your mom and we ended up getting married. So maybe you should just… tell him." Annabeth looked at her dad weirdly. He'd been the mom and the dad in her life but he was not good at giving mom advice. "Dad! I can't just tell him! What if he doesn't like me back? Then it would be really awkward!" Annabeth told her dad. "Okay! Okay! Then don't tell him!" Fredrick chuckled and kissed her head. "I know you'll do the right thing when the time is right." He got up and left to let her get ready.

[PAGE BREAK]

Percy left early to pick up Annabeth. His family taunted him, saying stuff like "Oooo Percy's got a date!" and "Shall I give you The Talk now?" The worst thing he heard came from his mom, "I knew they were made for each other." Percy knocked on the door. The door opened up to two little boys standing there. Percy stood there awkwardly as the boys stared him down. Finally, Annabeth came downstairs and told them, "What are you guys doing? Are you trying to scare him?"

"Are you Annie's boyfriend?" The boys said simultaneously. Annabeth and Percy blushed. Annabeth quickly recovered and smacked them both on the back of their heads. "Bobby and Matthew! Go back to the living room before I tell dad on you two!" Their eyes widened and they ran back to the living room. "Sorry about them. Let's go."

Percy looked at Annabeth. He thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was wet. She probably took a shower, Percy thought. She turned around and looked at the car that was park in front of the house. Her face was full of surprise. "You have a car? I'm the same age as you and I don't even have a car!" Annabeth yelled. Percy chuckled. "It's not mine. It's Paul's" He said. They got in the car and drove away. "So, where are we going to write the song?" Annabeth questioned.

"We're going to a place that my dad made me. It's in a tree at central park."

"We're going to a tree house?"

"Yep!"

[PAGE BREAK]

When they arrived at the park, Percy led her to a place where no one was walking. They even went off the walking trail. "Isn't building a random thing on someone else's property illegal?"

"My dad was friends with the mayor and got permission to make me a tree house as long as it was in a place where no one goes. I usually go there when I'm mad, sad, or just need a place to get away." Percy explained. Annabeth was going to ask him how his dad knew the mayor but he cut her off by saying, "We're here."

Annabeth looked at worn out rope ladder and followed its trail up to the tree house. It wasn't ginormous or anything but it was big. It was dark brown and it blended in with tree a little bit. It had snow on the roof because it was winter. Wind chimes hung on a hook connected to the bottom of the roof that acted as a shade. Percy climbed up the ladder and told her to "Come on!" When Annabeth was almost to the top, Percy held out his hand for her.

She gladly accepted it. "Thanks." She muttered. The inside was big enough for at least 5 people. There was a bed on the left corner of the room and a desk was on the right corner. There were at least 6 instruments. There was a piano, guitar, small drum kit, violin, trumpet, and a flute. "Wow." She said. "Yeah. Wow." He was looking at her while he said that. She blushed and sat on the couch that was also in the tree house.

He walked around and put the keys on the desk. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said. "Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah. It's what the gang and I call it. Let's get started."

[PAGE BREAK]

They started writing the song. They were doing fine until they had to write the chorus. 20 minutes later and they still hadn't come up with anything. Percy sighed and got up. "Usually when I get writers block, I like to sing one of my songs." Percy walked to his piano and sat on the piano chair. Annabeth got up and sat next to him. "My dad and I never had the best relationship but we were close. One time we got in an argument and I wrote a song about it. Do you want to hear it?" Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "Ok." Percy started playing the piano.

(How to save a life By: The Fray)

**(A/N: In case you don't remember that in my last author's note I said that I would put the title of the song, not the song. For copyright reasons. Look it up if you want to hear it.)**

Percy finished and Annabeth stared at him in awe. She had no idea he could sing that well. He just keeps getting better and better, she thought. Annabeth seemed to realize how close they'd gotten. Annabeth's shoulder was squished against Percy's. She looked up to see Percy staring at her. He started leaning in. She felt herself lean in as well. Until…

They kissed.

**YAY! PERCABETH HAS BEGUN! **

**Hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter because it took me all day to find time to write it. I also hoped you enjoyed Annabeth and her dad's Father/Daughter moment as well. I especially loved writing the initiation part.**

**Since tomorrow is Monday, I have school so I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**See you next time**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**…****Hi… I'm so sorry! You have permission to kill me! I got busy with my other stories and everything but I really won't give up on this story. I realized that this story line is really depressing but it ****_is _****a hurt/comfort story so… yeah. Enjoy.**

**Song Of The Day: Oh Well Oh Well by Mayday Parade.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Best Worst Aftermath Ever

Percy hated himself.

Why you ask? Well, let's go back and re-cap.

…

They kissed for gods know how long. But when they pulled away, Percy had hoped it wouldn't be the reaction he got from her.

She shot up.

"U-Uh… I, um, have to go… I'll see- I'll… Bye." She stammered out before proceeding to leave the house. He didn't unfreeze until he started to hear the parting footsteps from the ground. He got up quickly. So quick that the piano bench fell behind him. He didn't care though. He ran to the entrance and saw Annabeth's retreating figure in the distance.

_It's too late_, he thought.

And with that, he gloomily sat down on the couch.

…

Three days later, and he still hadn't left the tree house. Everyone wondered where he was but his friends eventually found him.

"Perce." Thalia breathed out when she saw his pale figure laying on the bed and staring up at the wooden ceiling.

Grover and Nico came in after her and gasped at the sight of him. Percy didn't acknowledge them.

"Percy, where have you been?! Everyone's worried sick about you!" Grover informed.

Thalia sat down on the bed and tried to call him out of his trance.

"Percy…" He stayed still like a statue.

"Percy, what happened? Are you okay?" Nico piped up. Percy's voice was raspy. Probably because he hadn't really drank anything in three days.

"Annabeth… We… We kissed." Thalia smiled just a bit.

"That's good… But why are you killing yourself in here?" He saw Thalia wince. Suicide was a touchy subject for them four. When Percy went into deep depression when his dad passed away, he had thought about suicide. And he even spoke of it.

_"__I can't take the pain anymore_." He would say. He eventually got out of it by the help of his friends but they all knew, just the slightest thing could put him right back into it.

"She-She walked out on me." He swallowed down the thick spit.

"She left me…" He said in a broken voice. Thalia frowned. Despite the sad moment, his stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Percy, have you ate?" She questioned. Percy's face contorted in pain. He shook his head and put his hand over his stomach.

"Have you drank anything?" He once again, shook his head. Thalia stood up.

"Guys we have to go get him some food. And some drinks. A human can't survive without water after three days." She ordered. Percy groaned and turned onto his side, crawling into a fetus position.

"Oh just let me die! Annabeth hates me so what's the point?" He shut his eyes and tried to sleep. But of course his friends wouldn't let him. Thalia grabbed his shoulder and softly pushed it back onto the bed. Percy kept his eyes shut and his arm over his stomach. He groaned when another hunger pain hit him.

"Grover, Nico. Get him something." Percy groaned again. Thalia glanced at him and then back at the two guys.

"And make it quick."

…

Percy's will crushed.

It's not that easy to resist a big juicy burger when you haven't eaten anything for three days. Percy felt like he was being a pig, eating like there was no tomorrow but his friends didn't seem to mind. They all made sure he finished every last bite and drop of his meal.

"Better?" Thalia asked, taking the trash from him and handing it to Nico. Percy nodded and laid back down on his bed, feeling refreshed.

"Listen, I'll talk to Annabeth and figured out what happened, alright?" Thalia said, sitting down by his feet. Percy wished she hadn't brought her up. He moaned in despair.

"I miss her…" He whispered as he closed his eyes.

He felt himself drifting to sleep. And he couldn't help it. He always got sleepy after a good meal. Thalia patted his leg.

"I'll talk to her, okay." Percy didn't say anything. He just nodded and drifted off into sweet bliss.

…

Christmas:

Percy returned home the next day, which was also Christmas Eve. The first thing he received his yelling from was, surprisingly, Paul. Percy knew that Paul cared about him but he never really showed it.

"Where were you? I was worried sick about you! And so was your mom and Triton!" Percy reached out and hugged Paul. That was the first time Paul proved that he could be a real dad and not just a step dad.

Now, today was Christmas, and he still hadn't received any word from Thalia about her talk with Annabeth. He bumped his knee up and rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees. Sally and Paul handed out presents to Triton and him but he would only give them a quick smile and then go back to worrying.

"Alright. Ready to open them?" His mom asked. Everyone nodded.

Percy appreciated every gift he got. Sure there were only two but he knew they didn't have much money. A shirt and a new pair of shoes is what he got. He didn't pretend to like them like most teenagers would when they got clothes. He was genuinely thankful. After the present opening, they had a little family dinner.

In midst dinner and conversation, someone knocked at the door. Percy got his hopes up.

_Annabeth_, he thought giddily. _Thalia patched things up_.

But no. There at the front door, stood his three best friends. All wearing jackets, scarves, and beanies. Nico and Thalia wore the usual black color and Grover wore brown.

"Merry Christmas!" They all wished. Nico lifted up and rectangular tube ware.

"I brought cake!" He announced childishly. Percy snorted and let them in.

"Merry Christmas guys." He said to them. Thalia came in last. She removed the scarf and placed it on the coat rack.

"So…" She sniffed with her frostbitten red nose. "I talked to Annabeth."

His eyes widened.

"You did? What did she say?" The boy asked hurriedly. Thalia gulped and took off her jacket.

"In a nutshell?" She paused. "She… doesn't… want to be with you." She said cautiously. Percy's heart throbbed with pain.

"What?" Thalia looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Perce." He swallowed down a sob.

"I-It's fine…" The heartbroken boy dragged himself back to the dining table. Sally was just barely finishing her hug with Grover.

"Thank you guys so much for coming over." She took the cake from Nico and placed it onto the table. Paul and Triton stood up and greeted them three. Percy dropped himself onto his seat.

Then, there it was.

Another knock at the door.

Percy didn't get his hopes up this time but he did allow himself to get just a wee bit excited. Triton answered the door.

"Hi there." He heard Triton say. Then the door shut. Either the person came in or just stopped by to say hi. That's when Percy stopped breathing.

There she was. Standing right behind Triton as he walked back over. Percy's friends got uncomfortable for they knew there was tension between the two. Sally smiled.

"Merry Christmas Annabeth! Thanks for stopping by!" Percy cut off his mom by standing up and saying, "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" He felt the need to yell at her for being unfair about this. She had just rejected him and she had the audacity to come over to his house and act like nothing had happened. He didn't wait for her to answer. He walked fast and grabbed her bicep, dragging her upstairs and to his room. He closed the door behind them. Annabeth ripped her arm from his grip and rubbed her bicep.

"Gods, Percy, why don't you grab me harder?" She said sarcastically. He ignored her behavior.

"Really? You came to my house right after you walked out on me?" She scoffed.

"Is it a crime to want to meet your mom for Christmas? She's basically the closest thing I have to a real mom, you know." She argued.

"Seriously Annabeth?! Do you not remember what you did the other day?!" She flinched a little when he yelled at her.

"I-" He didn't let her reply. He answered for her.

"You walked out on me for Zeus' Sake! We kissed and you left! Do you not realized how much that pained me? To see someone that I love- _like _leave?" He corrected himself, not wanting to see her reaction. He wasn't ready to tell her that he loved her. But gods, did he love her.

"I… I… Well, shit. I don't know!" She desperately called out. She plopped herself onto the bottom bunk, also known as Percy's bed.

"I guess I was just afraid." Percy calmed down a bit.

"Afraid of what?" He questioned.

"That you would leave me, I guess. Just like my mom and step mom did to my dad. I guess I didn't want the same emotional pain like him." Percy sat down next to her.

"You think I'd leave you?" He asked quietly. Annabeth didn't speak. He gently put his finger on her cheek, making her face him.

"I'd never leave you." He whispered before kissing her.

And the thing was, she kissed him back.

…

Annabeth couldn't help but melt into him when she felt his lips on hers.

She wasn't going to lie, she really did like Percy. But like she had said before, she was afraid of what she thought would happen. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

They kept their eyes closed as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry." She said. Percy shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I see where you were coming from. I'd be scared too." He reasoned. Annabeth faintly smiled.

"So what does this make us?" She asked coyly.

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you mind if I call you my girlfriend?" He grinned and opened his eyes. His green eyes showed complete seriousness but his face showed pure joy. She chuckled.

"Let me ask you this, do you mind if I call you my boyfriend?" He laughed again and brought her face towards him.

"Not at all." He said before kissing her again.

**Allo! I am back! My laptop is running out of battery and this is as much as I could write. But I still hoped you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can. And I promise it won't take 8 months this time.**

**See you next time**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
